Regret
by Jessica98
Summary: It's Casey Cartwright's senior year but before she leaves to Washington Law school,she first needs to deal with her emotional breakdown over Cappie and a few major changes that affect all of the people she cares for most.
1. Chapter 1

Regret

It was Casey Cartwrights' senior year of college and while she was going off to Washington Law school she couldn't help but think back to where it all began and not just her career, but in love.

Her thoughts take her back to freshman year her first year of a long road ahead. It's where she started dating Cappie the slacker who loved her but cared to much for his faternity Kappa Tau to pay attention.

Evan Chambers the rich, handsome, powerful, knew what he wanted in life(until he gave up his trust fund and went against his parents)type of guy who she thought would spend the rest of her life with until that got shot through flames and he ended their relationship because of Caseys' old feelings for an ex-lover Cappie no other.

Then there was Max Tyler the geeky cute guy who loved Casey and moved their relationship to new levels after just a few months only for than to come to a halt after she realized she still loves Cappie.

Casey stopped daydreaming long enough to realize that Ashleigh her best friend and former room mate came running through the door in tears.

I HATE MY LIFE, I HATE MY LIFE she said over and over again.

My first instinct was to go and ask what's wrong but instead I just sat next to her and put my arm around her letting her sob until she was out of breath.

Casey, why can't I have your perfect life, Ashleigh said starting to cry hysterically.

Casey just smiled and said Ash my life is far from perfect. What makes you think it is?

Because you have it all the job, the look, the brains, and the talent! All I have is a pretty face and a various collection of shoes, clothes, and accessories, Ashleigh said in a depressed tone.

That's not all you have, you also have great taste in hairstyles and makeup.

Casey said smiling getting a little chuckle from Ashleigh as well.

Oh what's that, do I see a smile on your face Casey said playfully bumping her shoulder into hers.

Just because you got a little smile out of me doesn't mean I'm not right, Ashleigh said her facial expression turning back into a frown.

Ash you are my best friend and I don't even know why you are so upset about your life. We are graduating and I am going to Washington and you are going to have your new amazing career as a fashion designer in New York, right Casey asked noticing Ashlieghs' eyes looking at the other side of the room.

Ash what aren't you telling me? Casey asked in a demanding voice.

My career in fashion is a bust OK!, Ashleigh said sighing.

WOW, what happened I thought when we were on spring break you got that internship for that designer photographer person?

I did, but then she had to fire me before I even started working because she forgot another person applied for the job before me and she had to give her the job instead of me.

Ashleigh sighed

Oh Ash, Casey said as Ashleigh was leaning her head on Caseys' shoulder.

God, I am just so frustrated because I really wanted this job and now I'm jobless and don't even know what I am going to do after graduation.

Casey I'm going to have to sit on the side of the road on the bad side of town selling myself to strangers or let people pay me for and outfit makeover. Oh no what about my credit card I can't live without it Ashleigh sad starting to hyperventilate.

OK, Ash calm down I don't think it's come down to a prostitute but in the meant time I can tell you what your not going to do.

Your not going to sit around moping about what didn't happen. Your going to take a hot shower, get your cutest outfit on, and head down to Doblers with me to flirt with HOT guys, OK.

Thanks Casey, but I don't think a booty call is what I need. I think I am just going to take a walk around campus while I have the chance.

Well ok if your sure, but if you change your mind you know where to find me ok.

Yeah, oh and Case, you know I was right when I said you have the perfect life. I'm so happy karma is on your side, Ashleigh said smiling before leaving.

I do have the perfect life, I just don't have the love of my life to share it with, Casey said to herself letting a few tears escape her eyes before also leaving the room.

Cappie was sitting at a table with a couple of Kappa Tau's in Dobler's when Rusty showed up.

Hey Cap what's up, Rusty said in his usual perky voice.

Nothing much just sitting here with my brothers drinking beer, he said in a not so happy or enthusiastic tone.

Is everything ok? Heath asked

Everything's fine why do you ask, but before Heath can answer he could tell Cappie wasn't listening.

Cappie watched as Casey came through the bar with a few of her Zeta Beta sisters. The guys looked back to see what Cappie was looking at which was bad for him considering he hasn't told his own brothers the love of his life broke his heart AGAIN and he broke up with her.

Cappie felt like looking the other way and running out of there as fast as he could, but before he could even try Rusty called Casey name to come over here.

Casey was hesitant at first when she saw Cappie sitting with him realizing he hasn't told them about their breakup.

Hey Russ, how are you it feels like we haven't seen each other in years, Casey said trying to fight back tears when she spotted Cappie not even looking at her.

Yeah, the last time we saw each other was two weeks ago at spring break when you were having a crisis, remember.

Rusty said in a dumbfound duh like voice.

At that moment Casey turned her gaze at Cappie who was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Casey's mind went back to that same night when he broke her heart on her birthday of all days.

She quickly snapped out of her trip down unholy line of heartbreak and finally said, yeah ,right in a sorrowful voice.

Rusty could tell something was going on with his big brother and big sister but he decided to ignore it and leave it alone, but something else caught his attention.

Cap, Rusty said noticing Cappie hasn't said anything since Casey came over here. Aren't you going to say hi to your girlfriend or at least give her a hug or kiss.

Casey looked at the ground upset Rusty brought her and Cappie up. Beaver, Heath, and Rusty all gave Cappie a confused look since he wouldn't take his eyes off of his half empty beer cup.

Cappie, Beaver said HUH, Cappie said before his eyes locked with Casey's. Your girlfriend aren't you going to say hi?

Um, Cappie said gulping not knowing what to say or do.

I'm not his girlfriend anymore, Casey said in a regretful tone.

Wait, WHAT! All three boys yelled.

Casey took a deep breath, her facing turning pale not wanting to relive her worst day and worst birthday.

The day of spring break on my birthday Cappie wanted to lavelier as my present, she started saying.

Looking back at Cappie she said, I didn't accept because I had to let him know that I was going to Washington because that's what's best for me and my future which I thought we would share together. Then we got into this huge argument about not growing up and staying here which led him to throw all of what we had and dump me.

Is that how you see it, Cappie said his voice stern and full of hurt and anger. Do you think I wanted us to break up, or do you thing I wanted you to leave?

Well you sure didn't want to stay with me, Casey said her voice raising loud enough so that the table next to them could hear their conversation, but neither Cappie or Casey cared.

Well what did you expect Cappie said, tell me, how long would we've stayed together? Huh, until graduation and you leave and I'm left here with another broken heart caused by you!

I'm not the only one to blame for all of this, Cappie said.

You are the one who didn't want to leave CRU and grow up, Casey said getting a little agitated.

But I was willing to try, shouldn't that count for something? Cappie said his voice returning to a lower volume.

Look Casey, I'm not a typical person I was born and raised in places you probably haven't even heard of. Kappa Tau is my home, my family, and my support.

Well if it means so much to you why were you willing to leave, Casey stated cutting Cappie off.

Because I LOVE YOU! I loved you so much I was willing to fight for you no matter how many times you turned me down or built me up just for me to come crashing down when you went running back into Evan or Max's arms. I loved you so much I was willing to do and try just about anything to be with you, no matter what the cost.

I loved you when we were together freshman year. I loved you when you were with Evan. Hell I even loved you when I was with Rebecca. I loved you when you were with max. I love you when we got back together and I still LOVE YOU.

You taught me how to be strong and how to let people inside, but no matter who that person was if it was either a girl or guy they would be you. That is something that will never change.

You are the one I see myself with in ten years and for the rest of my life. I just wished you had more faith in our relationship, in me, and most importantly in yourself .

You told me at spring break that you were scared to bungee jump because of what could happen, well now I think you are scared to take a risk with our relationship because your afraid of your heart being broken.

You will always be my one and only Casey Cartwright and I don't want to loose you, but if your ready to let go I am just going to find a way to be ok with that. Cappie said in a hopeful voice that she will come around.

The room was quit Casey was speechless, Cappie and Rusty was waiting for Casey's response, and Heath and Beaver were checking out the straight girls and gay guys passing by.

Well I guess I got my answer, Cappie said in a disappointing voice.

I will never forget you Casey, Cappie said taking the last sips of his beer and putting down the money on the table before storming out of the crowed bar.

Well what are you standing around here for, go after him!, Beaver said encouragingly

Hi guys thanks so much for reading hope you like the first chapter. The second one should be up later tonight or tomorrow. This is my first fan fiction so please don't criticize me to much. I do want your honest opinion though. I also want to thank Lilylulu for helping me get this chapter uploaded in steps I could understand. Lol J I really couldn't have uploaded this without you. SO THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

"Casey, hello, earth to Casey, did you hear me? Go after Cappie"! Beaver said eagerly.

But Casey couldn't ,all she could do was reply Cappie's words '"If that's what you want I'm going to have to find a way to let you go" over and over again.

"Case", Rusty said in a quit tone. "Did that really just happen", Casey asked in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah", Heath said letting out a chuckle. "It did, but the burning question is what are you going to do about it"?

"What is there to do", Casey said as her mind brought her back to the present with Beaver, Heath, and Rusty staring at her waiting.

"What", Casey said afraid to know the answer. "Well ,Cappie just said that he's letting you go I just thought".

"Thought what", Casey snapped back at Heath. "Thought I would run after Cappie. Thought I would melt at his words about how I'm the only one he's ever loved or that he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life, or that's the way I feel to", she said not being able to control the tears pouring out of her eyes and falling down until they hit the floor.

"Well, yeah I think that about sums it up", Beaver said.

"Beave", Rusty said as he went to comfort his sister.

"I don't think your what Casey needs right now Beaver", Heath said getting up to leave hoping Beaver would join him.

"Beaver", "come on let Casey talk to Rusty ALONE". Heath said.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do this Casey", Beaver said in a serious tone.

Everyone had a quizzical look on their face.

"Do what"?, Casey said not knowing what Beaver was trying to say.

"Cry about how much you and Cappie love each other and not do anything about it". Beaver said.

"Well what do you want me to do Beave? I can't just go after him, what's that going to solve? We are too different to be together. Besides who knows maybe he doesn't even want me back", Casey said in one breath before tears started swelling up in her eyes.

"Are you serious Casey", Beaver said in a loud voice.

"Cappie has wanted to be with you ever since you broke his heart freshman year", Heath said jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want him back", Casey said trying to be convincing.

The two boys laughed, "yeah is that why you're here crying your eyes out over who"? "Cappie", Heath said.

"Look Casey", "this has to be your decision what do you want", Rusty said trying to be supportive.

"Your kidding me right Spitter", Beaver said

"Casey has to make this choice on her own. If she chooses to go after Cappie then ok, but if she decides to go to Washington then we are just going to have to accept it". Rusty said.

"Spitter why are you defending her law school choice", Heath said annoyed.

"No that's not what I'm doing ,I just think Casey needs to figure this out on her own

and we shouldn't be pressuring her to do something if she doesn't want to". Spitter said getting upset that his own brothers are yelling at his sister.

"It's ok Rusty", Casey said interrupting the argument.

"I want to know what you guys think"? Casey said straightening her posture.

"Casey, you know we love you and we want you to be happy, but we also want Cappie to be happy and you are the only person that can make him upset enough to clean our whole house get drunk without paying the bill and pour his heart out". Beave said in all honesty

"Wow", "Beave I'm surprised you remembered that ,it was such a long time ago and you can barely remember what you had for breakfast this morning", Heath said in an astonished voice.

"Yeah well Cappie is my brother not just in the fraternity but in life, he might not be blood but he is everything I wanted and I don't want to see him get hurt, which he will be if you leave". Beaver said becoming serious again.

"AW, Beave that was so sweet", Heath said tearing up.

"Well, if you care so much about Cappie you date him", Casey said in a sarcastic voice.

"If he loved me I probably would, but he doesn't love me he loves you and he always will". Beave said beginning to also get teary eyes.

"I know Cappie loves me and I love him too, but" Casey said before getting cut off.

"Then what are you waiting for go after him", Beaver said exited.

"Ok that's it", Rusty said not able to hold his anger in anymore.

"Beave, Heath listen and listen good, you really need to stop pressuring my sister, she is under enough stress as it is and doesn't need lazy, alcoholic pass over's telling her what to do with her life"! Rusty said in a stern tone.

"Wow, Spitter I never would have thought you of all people would go against your own brother"!, Beaver said disappointed and angry.

"I'm not going against Cappie in fact I thing I am actually helping him by trying to defend Casey by you two trying to control her"! Rusty said getting up in Beavers' face.

"OK STOP", Casey said loud enough for the whole entire bar listen to what she had to say.

"Russ, I really appreciate you trying to defend me and protect me, but I can take care of myself". Casey said.

"I know you can I just don't want people messing with your head telling you what you should and shouldn't do", Rusty said looking at Beaver and Heath as he said it.

"Thank you, but it's my life which you are apart of yes, but I don't want you speaking for me even if your right", Casey said giving Rusty a half smile.

"As for you two, Casey said getting up from her seat towards Beaver and Heath. If I thought getting back together with Cappie would fix everything we would already be together, but unfortunately I am graduating whether we like it or not and I can't stay here not knowing what the world has to offer me no matter how much I love Cappie". Casey said patting Beaver on the back.

"Ok", Beaver said.

"But, if it were reverse Cappie would give up his own life living and career wise to be with you and you and me both know that's true and always will be" Beaver said before he and Heath left the table with their beer.

"Casey are you ok", Rusty said hugging her.

"I'm sorry I have to leave I can't deal with this right now", she said before storming out of Doblers in tears.

"Hey, well your finally home", Ashleigh said noticing Casey came through the door quietly.

"Yeah, sorry I came a little late, but who cares did you get some thinking done while you went on your walk", Casey said trying to change the subject.

"Well now that you mention it I did", Ashleigh said in a happy voice.

"Oh, well are you going to tell me" ,Casey asked going over to sit next to Ashleigh.

"OK, well when I started walking down GREEK row I started thinking about the job I didn't get'. Ashleigh said smiling.

"Ash", Casey said worrying why Ashleigh did exactly what she didn't want her to do.

"No it's fine it actually was a good thing", Ashleigh said.

"A good thing", Casey said confused.

"Yeah, well when I started thinking about fashion and how I think I would be really good at it even if all I'm doing is fetching people's coffee, I realized what if I looked up fashion jobs that needed employees on the internet"?

"Yeah keep going", Casey said.

"Well I found something", Ashleigh said not being able to control her excitement any longer.

"WHAT, you got a job", Casey said hugging Ashleigh as they stood jumping up and down.

"Yeah I will be managing this important designer person assisting her in her outfits and the best part is it's here in Ohio not very far from campus so I can come and check up on the house and see how everyone's doing".

Ashleigh said.

"WOW, a job", Casey said.

"I know it seems like just a few hours ago I was a wreck now everything's changed", Ashleigh said proudly.

"Yeah changed", Casey said sitting back down sighing.

"Is everything ok with you", Ashleigh said noticing Casey's mood.

"Yeah, well not really, I ran into Cappie at Doblers and, you know what I don't feel like telling this story tonight I just think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed". Casey said with a grin.

"Alright, but if you need me I'm right her", Ashleigh said hugging her best friend

"Thanks Ash", Casey said giving her a little smile.

After Casey left her phone started ringing.

Ashleigh got up and went to check to see who it was and it was and it was a text from,

"Cappie"? Ashleigh said in a baffled tone.

Ashleigh started reading the text which said( "Casey meet me at"….)

Instead of waiting for Casey to get out of the shower, Ashleigh took matters into her own hands.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the place Cappie wanted to meet Casey without telling Casey anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery

Ashleigh stood in front of the Lite N Easy bar for a few moments wondering why Cappie wanted to meet Casey here but thought instead of waiting out there thinking of the what the possibilities were she would just ask Cappie.

As Ashleigh approached Cappie who was sitting at a table with his back turned to her drinking a beer and a lemon drop on the other side for Casey probably she thought to herself what she was doing.

"What am I doing here," Ashleigh said as she stopped walking.

"I am Casey's best friend and I am here trying to, well I don't actually know what I am doing here but I hate to see her hurt and confused so." Ash thought to herself.

"No Ashleigh bad," she kept saying to herself as she would walk closer to Cappie's table.

"You know what," Ashleigh said.

"I am not going to get mixed up in this mess yes Casey is my best friend and I want to see her happy ,but if she wants to talk to Cappie or get back with him it has to be her decision," Ash said turning walking the other way towards the door but before she could walk out Cappie saw her.

"Ashleigh," Cappie said in a surprised tone.

"Ok Ash you can do this," She said to herself trying to stay calm. "I can't run so I'll just wing it. Yeah that's what I'll do," She said turning to face Cappie.

"Cappie what are you doing here," Ashleigh asked trying to sound surprised to see him.

"I came here to have a drink and am waiting for someone. What are you doing here?" Cappie said.

"Me too, I just wanted a drink," Ash said.

"Well why didn't you go to Doblers or something," Cappie said acting suspicious.

"Um, because it's to crowed for me," Ashleigh said, the first thing coming to her mind.

"Since when did you hate crowds especially on a Friday night when all the guys come and flirt with you," Cappie said with a smile.

Ashleigh laughed, "I doubt that happens unless me and Casey are doing some sort of dance together." She said looking at Cappie.

Cappie's smile faded when he heard Casey's name.

"So, what's up with the twenty questions," Ashleigh said trying to change to change to subject.

Cappie laughed, "I just wanted to know because I've never seen you here before?"

"You come here often," Ashleigh said a little bit curious.

"Um here and there, you know just to try something new." Cappie said trying to hide what he was really here for.

"Something new as apposed to what exactly?" Ash asked

"Well like you said Doblers can get very crowded and loud so I come here sometimes to clear my head and think." Cappie said.

"And to meet up with my best friend," Ashleigh said in a sassy voice.

"How did you, um I mean what do you mean?" Cappie asked starting to sweat.

"You can cut the crap Cappie I know you texted Casey to meet you here," Ash said straight up.

"Ok, yes I did text Casey to meet me here, but why are you here instead of her?" Cappie said.

"Casey never got your message Cap," Ashleigh said sitting down at a table.

"What do you mean Casey never got my message," Cappie asked sitting across from Ashleigh.

"When Casey got back to our room I asked her if everything was ok and of coarse she tried to hide it but I know Casey just like you do." Ashleigh stated.

"Ok keep going," Cappie said listening to Ash.

"She didn't feel like talking about what was bothering her which obviously was YOU," Ashleigh said sternly.

'Anyway, you could tell she has been crying and she said she wanted to take a shower so when she was in the bathroom a few minutes later her cell began to ring and I went to see who it was and it had your caller ID number so I read the text which said to meet her here." Ashleigh said

"So you showed up instead of her to smack me and yell at me for what I did to her right," Cappie said dead serious.

"No, I came here to see what you wanted because she is my best friend and I don't want her to be hurt but to be happy and then I started realizing that even though I want those things for her it is untimely her choice , but then you saw me and here we are." Ashleigh said in full honesty.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you to help her and realize it is her decision to make," Cappie said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah well Casey has helped me so much when it comes to anything whether it's boys, school, wardrobe you name Casey's helped me through it." Ashleigh said smiling.

"Well you guys seem to really love each other," Cappie said.

"Yeah she is not only my best friend but my sister in every way that counts." Ash said.

Cappie started laughing.

"What," Ashleigh said also starting to chuckle.

"Nothing it's just that Beaver said something very similar to that today at Doblers." Cappie said.

"Beaver said something intelligent," Ashleigh said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are mainly because I wasn't even there to witness it." Cappie said a little disappointed he didn't see his brother in action.

"What do you mean weren't you at Doblers today," Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah but I left before I could hear him." Cappie said a little hesitant.

The two were quit for a few moments.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" Ashleigh asked breaking the silence.

Cappie sat up in his chair, "well I guess it started when Casey walked through the door looking beautiful as ever." Cappie said.

Ashleigh smiled at the fact that Cappie still complements Casey no matter what's going on between them.

"So, when Rusty called Casey over to our table I got nervous not just because being around her makes my stomach flip mad at her or not but also because I didn't tell my brothers we broke up." Cappie started saying.

"Yeah which is understandable," Ashleigh said agreeing with Cappie.

"Yeah but it's not when you've been hiding it for over two weeks," Cappie said.

"OK good point," Ashleigh said.

"When the guys asked me why haven't I said hi to her yet I was speechless, I didn't know what to say because every time I see her she takes my breath away." Cappie said smiling meaning every word.

"AW, I don't know why you two ever let each other go," Ashleigh smiling at first then looking at Cappie's face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I mean I know you to are over , no UGH get it together Ash!" She said embarrassed and regretting what she was saying.

"It's ok Ash really, I get where your coming from ,how could we ever let each other go if we are so madly and deeply in love," Cappie said not being that offended by it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking why did you break up with Casey on her birthday of all days," Ashleigh said anxious to hear what Cappie had to say.

"It sucks, because I didn't want to break up but it had to happen." Cappie said drooping his head.

"Why did it have to happen you guys had until the end of school, why did you decide to break both of your hearts then?" Ashleigh said not holding back any questions.

Cappie took a deep breath, "that's was the problem she wanted us to stay together even longer and be happy and in love knowing what comes ahead." Cappie said.

"But doesn't the saying go carpe diem seize the day!" Ashleigh said with a grin

"Yeah but," Cappie said before getting cut off.

"But what, you two are so in love that it's like a fairytale," Ashleigh said.

"Yes Ash that's true our love is like a fairytale but at the end of the day Casey is going to Washington alone and I'm just going to have to accept that." Cappie said in a sad voice.

"Right I'm sorry I just got caught up in I dream that I forgot all about reality," Ashleigh said.

"It's fine, but before you started asking me a million questions you did ask me what went down at Doblers." Cappie said remember that conversation.

"Oh right, sorry again I usually get sidetrack don't hold it against me," Ashleigh said laughing.

"I'll try not to," Cappie said also laughing.

"Seriously though ,at Doblers Casey finally said that she wasn't my girlfriend and she started saying all of this stuff about me not growing up and not caring enough about our relationship which really got me upset." Cappie stated.

"Yeah well that is also understandable but you did just have the attitude that goes with the

the flow about the future." Ashleigh said.

"Ok yeah I do admit I wasn't the most encouraging person with Casey about our future but I do want a future with her." Cappie said.

Ashleigh just stood up and gave Cappie a hug.

"What was that for," Cappie asked as Ashleigh sat back down in her seat.

"What you just said makes me believe that you mean it," Ashleigh said.

"I would say thank you for believing in me but I don't know what I did or said," Cappie said smiling in confusion.

"You stated that you do want a life with Casey, which makes me believe I can help you win her back," Ashleigh said raising her eyebrows.

"Ok before I hear what exactly you have in mind, can I have a turn to ask you a question," Cappie asked feeling hopeful.

"Sure shoot," Ashleigh said.

"Do you think if Casey got my message instead of you, do you think she would've come," Cappie asked his face looking terrified of what Ash's answer would be.

"Well yeah I totally think Casey would've come but I don't think you would've gotten very far with her," Ashleigh said.

"What do you mean," Cappie asked.

"I mean Casey would have come but I don't think you two would have been together again which is what both of you want," Ashleigh said.

"Why do you say that," Cappie asked with a blue expression on his face.

"Because who probably wanted to say sorry for yelling at her earlier today and she would too and then you two would probably remain friends if that because like you said Casey is graduating so you have to prove to her that your worthy of her and her trust," Ashleigh said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ok well then how would I do that," Cappie asked in need of some desperate advice.

"Well you would do that by growing up and making her believe she can trust you again, unless you don't want to grow up and you still think you can convince her to stay at CRU," Ash said with a scared look on her face.

"No I am ready to commit to Casey I love her and I wish I would have realized that college isn't the end for me but life without Casey would be," Cappie said with a genuine smile.

"Good that's the correct answer I wanted to hear," Ashleigh said.

"Ok, well thanks for the advice Ash I am going to tell Casey everything we just talked about," Cappie said standing up from his seat.

"Whoah hang on, you can't just go tell Casey you don't know how she'll react," Ashleigh said grabbing Cappie's arm.

"Well I'm sure it's doing me no good if I stand around and do nothing," Cappie said wanting to leave from the table.

"Yes that's true but you are going to prove to Casey your worthy and have grown up by not telling her," Ashleigh said as Cappie went to got sit back down.

"So let me get this straight you want me to act grown up and love Casey without telling her," Cappie asked confused as ever.

"Yes that will get her attention, but there's another twist I added," Ashleigh said giving Cappie a devilish smile but only if you agree.

"It's Casey I'll do anything what's the twist," Cappie asked.

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking," Ashleigh said.

* * *

Rusty climbed up to Casey and Ashliehg bedroom window and knocked.

"Rusty," Casey said.

"Hey sis," Rusty said entering the room, "I just wanted to come and check up on you and see if your ok."

"I'm getting better but now I'm worried when Ash went, I go in the shower for five minutes and she's gone no note nothing," Casey said as she looked at Ashleigh's empty bed.

"Maybe she had some sort of last minute president meeting or something," Rusty said.

"At twelve fifteen in the morning," Casey said looking at Rusty like he's crazy.

"Well whatever it was I bet it's important," Rusty said trying to reassure Casey.

"So how are you really Casey," Rusty said noticing Casey was on edge.

"Honestly I'm scared and very lonely," Casey said as a few tears fell down his.

"It's going to be ok Casey I promise, Rusty said hugging Casey.

Just as Casey was wiping tears from her eyes Ashleigh walked in the door.

"Oh your up and Rusty, what are you doing here", Ashleigh asked.

"Just came up to check up on Casey," Rusty said giving Casey a little smile.

"Oh that's good," Ashleigh said setting her purse and keys with a overload on her mind type of expression.

"Ash," Casey said standing up walking towards her, "where did you go, I take a shower for five minutes and your gone."

"Like magic," Ashleigh said laughing.

Ashleigh, "do you have something you would like to share with me," Casey asked.

Ashleigh groaned ,"Ok I guess your going to find out eventually," Ashleigh said.

"Casey you better take a seat for this one," Ashleigh said backing Casey back onto the bed with Rusty.

"Should I leave for this," Rusty said as he was standing up.

"No you should hear this too," Ashleigh said with a frown.

"Ash your scaring me," Casey said becoming pale again.

"Well I'm the one who's going to be scared of you after you hear what I have to say," Ashleigh said taking a deep breath.

"Casey," Ashleigh said with a gulp, "I'm Dating Cappie


	4. Chapter 4

Crying With A Broken Heart

"YOUR WHAT!," Casey said standing up and yelling at Ashleigh.

"I'm dating Cappie," Ashleigh said again with a smirk.

"Wait why on earth are you dating Cappie, when did it happen, when did you start even liking him I mean come on Ash Cappie of all people." Casey said her face turning red.

"Ok calm down Case take a deep breath and I will explain everything to you and Rusty who was still as a rock sitting on the bed," Ashleigh said doing a breathing exercise hoping Casey would do it with her.

Casey didn't listen she just started pacing around the room waiting for Ashleigh to speak.

"Well, Ashleigh started saying when you and Cappie broke up I could see you were heartbroken so I went to see Cappie and try to convince him to take you back, but then I started listening to him about how much passion and love he has and it just got me thinking that Cappie has changed a lot since freshman year and how he could be an amazing boyfriend and not to mention he is incredibly HOT," Ashleigh said smiling.

"OK STOP I've heard enough," Casey said with tear swollen eyes and a frown.

"Casey," Ashleigh said giving Casey a hug.

"I am so sorry it's just that me and Cappie clicked to me and then when you were in the shower tonight I couldn't take it anymore and I confronted him about the way I feel about him and he said he feels the same way and we just hung out and were dating now," Ashleigh said stepping away from Casey.

"But why Cappie," Casey said with a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Ashleigh hated seeing Casey hurt but she knew that it would be worth it after it is over.

"There's just something about him that I can't get enough of," Ashleigh said starting to daydream.

"Ok please no details," Casey said putting her hands on her stomach like she was about to throw up.

"No I mean not that kind of can't get enough of I mean Cappie I just realized we have feelings for each we didn't just want to hop into bed we wanted to tell you and Rusty first before we did that," Ashleigh said.

"Well thanks for waiting for our approval," Casey said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ashleigh said noticing Casey said that with a insolent tone.

"It means why would you break the girl code and date the person I love and not tell me until it suits you and when you want my approval which I am not going to give you," Casey said standing her ground.

"Wow Case I thought you of all people would understand," Ashleigh said before getting cut off.

"Understand what! That you broke our trust and know how I feel about Cappie and just decided since Casey's not dating him why don't I try to sink my hooks in him," Casey said through her tears.

"Case you know that's not what I did," Ashleigh said starting to tear up.

"Really do I know that because to me it just sounds like you were desperate for a boyfriend and said hey Cappie and Casey are broken up and Cappie's easy to get into bed so why don't I give it a try," Casey said still heavily crying.

"Casey stop, don't attack Ashleigh because trust me you will regret it, no matter how mad you are right now," Rusty said as he sat up and comforted Casey.

"I don't think I'm the person Casey wants to see right now so I'm just going to go and let you to talk," Ashleigh said as she walked out of the girls bedroom.

"Come on Case why don't you sit down," Rusty said trying to walk with Casey to her bed.

"No I don't want to sit or think or feel or anything, tell me Russ how can my best friend and the love of my life have feelings with each other and get together in less than a two week break up," Casey said stiffening her body wanting to punch something.

"Casey relax you are upset and that's understandable but if you keep this up your not going to be able to move on," Rusty said looking in Casey's eyes.

"Well what if I don't want to move on," Casey said finally sitting down on her bed with her head glued to the bottom of the floor.

"Casey what do you mean you don't want to move on?" Rusty asked confused.

"I mean I am graduating and going off to Washington that's been my goal for awhile but I don't think I'm ready to let go of Cappie either," Casey said starting to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey I thought you were done crying," Rusty said with a small smile.

"Yeah well Cappie just get's to me I guess," Casey said.

"Well you said you weren't ready to let him go so even though I am against it are you thinking about staying at CRU?" Rusty asked.

There was a brief silence.

"No," Casey said with a deep breath.

"I made a promise to myself that even though I am not with Cappie I will still go to Washington and kick some lawyer's ass as much as I will hurt," Casey said with a small smirk.

"Well I am glad to hear that," Rusty said trying to be convincing.

"Ok your not very enthusiastic about my words what's up," Casey said turning to Rusty.

"You know that I love you and I will support any of your decisions and I don't want you to second guess yourself but I think I should tell you," Rusty said stuttering.

"Spit it out," Casey said hit Rusty on the arm playfully.

"It's just that you say you made a promise to yourself to be an amazing lawyer and I have no doubt about that, it's the can you do it without Cappie part I am worried about." Rusty said with an apprehensive facial expression.

Casey's face turned stern .

"Please don't hurt me," Rusty said shielding his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Casey said with a smile, it's the just what you said kind of caught me off guard that's all," Casey said lifting Rusty up from a rocking position.

"Well can you answer the question then, can you live your life without Cappie?" Rusty asked.

Casey closed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I can, I am going to have to learn to not lean on him or rely on him and not have him in my life," Casey said trying to stay strong.

"Do you think you can do it?" Rusty asked curiously.

"I am Casey Cartwright I can do anything," Casey said trying to reassure Rusty and herself most of all.

"Well what about Cappie and Ashleigh," Rusty said frowning.

Casey sighed, "wow I really wished you wouldn't bring them up," Casey sighed standing up.

"Casey like you said Ash is your best friend and your obviously not over Cappie so are you going to be able to let them be together or are you going to plot revenge against them and make them pay," Rusty said in a stern deep voice.

Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'm not going to plot revenge against them I am just upset and maybe a little bit jealous," Casey said.

"A little bit come on Case you talked trash about Ash saying she desperate for a guy and took your second's," Rusty said.

"Oh god your right, I trashed my best friend because I am jealous, what's wrong with me," Casey said.

"Nothing you were upset and you said something that you didn't mean to say you just acted in to moment," Rusty said giving Casey another hug.

"Yeah but I still had no right to do that," Casey said.

"OK true but you just needed time to relax," Rusty said his hands on her shoulders.

"Your right," Casey said.

The room was quit.

"So what do you think of Cappie and Ashleigh,"Casey asked.

"Well I guess it's a little weird considering Cap is my big brother," Rusty said.

"And the fact you have feelings for Ash," Casey said.

"What are you talking about me and Ashleigh are just friends," Rusty said.

"Yeah but I see the way you talk to her and look at her," Casey said smiling.

"I am not talking to you about me and Ash," Rusty said walking towards the door.

"Fine but when you feel like you wan to talk about it I'll be here," Casey said.

"Thanks Case but before you go to bed or do whatever you girls do we have something to do or should I say sort things out with a specific someone," Rusty said grabbing Casey's hand and storming out of the room.

* * *

It was almost to in the morining in Cyprus Rhodes and while most people were sleeping the Kappa Tau's were wide awake talking like sorority girls sitting around the living room drinking out of red cups filled with beer.

Ashleigh entered the Kappa Tau house loud and quit determined to talk to a certain member of the fraternity.

"Ashleigh hey," Beaver said noticing she was about to walk up the steps.

"Oh hey you guys what are you doing up this late or early in the morning," Ashleigh said trying to hurry up the conversation.

"We could ask you the same question ,better yet what are you doing in our house not that your not welcome a beautiful girl like you is always welcome," Beaver said slightly blushing.

"AW thanks Beave but I am actually here to see Cappie and talk to him about a project we're working on together any idea where he is?" Ashleigh asked looking around the room.

"Um yeah he's up in his room alone in case your wondering he won't be in action for a while with the whole Casey situation," Beaver said with a pouty face.

"Yeah that is sad, well got to go check up with him on that project don't want to fail," Ashleigh said before heading up the Kappa Tau stairs to the president's room.

"Knock, knock," Ashleigh said as she opened the door.

"Ash hey what are you doing here I thought you would be at home telling Casey our big romance that's been going on," Cappie said sitting up from his bed full of books and making room for Ashleigh.

"Well you look busy I mean look at that pile of work, have you been working since we talked at the bar earlier today?" Ashleigh said not wanting to tell Cappie what happened at her house before.

"Uh yeah I am actually glad you showed up I could really use a break from these books," Cappie said pushing the current book he was reading to the side.

Ashleigh giggled, "well I hope it's not to bad if you want Casey back you are going to have to work hard and earn it."

"Yeah the books might be hard but since I never chose a major and just went with what I wanted to do at that moment it's not to bad, but I want to know did you tell Casey about us," Cappie asked not forgetting the previous question he asked before.

Ashleigh was hesitant.

"Ash," Cappie asked in a heartbreaking voice.

"Yes I told Casey about us," Ashleigh said with one breath.

"So how did she take it?" Cappie asked.

"Not the best," Ashleigh said .

"Well what, wait Ash have you been crying?" Cappie asked noticing Ashleigh eyes were red and teary.

"Yeah it's a long story of what went down tonight," Ashleigh said.

"Well then give me the condensed version," Cappie demanded.

"Well when I told Casey we were dating she went crazy which I was expecting but I wasn't expecting her to go off the rails and say that I am desperate enough for a boyfriend or someone to sleep with that I would take her seconds and she said that since you are easy to get I gave it a try and also said that I broke the girl come and stole you the love of her life," Ashleigh said her eyes starting to swell up.

"Oh my god Casey said that to you," Cappie said with a horrified expression.

"Yeah but Cap I don't think I can go along with this plan anymore I can't stand seeing Casey hurt and the way she talked to me was so cold," Ashleigh said her eyes then pouring out tears.

"Shhh it's going to be ok if you can get through tonight we can confront Casey and my brothers tomorrow ok," Cappie said rubbing Ashleigh back.

"Oh speaking of brothers Rusty was there when I told Casey about you and me," Ashleigh said through sniffs.

Cappie sighed, "well I guess one down twenty seven more to go," Cappie said with a smile.

Ashleigh laughed, "Rusty was the one who told Casey to back off and at that point I had to get out of there and let her cool down and I just came here from there," Ashleigh said.

"Yeah that was probably a good idea, so are you going to keep going with this plan," Cappie asked.

"I've been thinking and as much as I hate to see my best friend hurt and for her to hate me, I guess it's worth it when it's over," Ashleigh said smiling.

"Awesome and Ash I really am sorry Casey acted like that knowing Casey I would have just thought she would be shocked of coarse but try to shrug it off and be silently jealous that is totally noticeable," Cappie said.

"Yeah but this was my plan and it's all or nothing at this point so we just have to let it play out ok," Ashleigh said making sure Cappie understood.

Ok, and with that the two hugged.

As Cappie and Ash were in an embrace the door flew open.

Standing at the door was Rusty and Casey.

As the two realized someone was in the room with them then quickly let go of each other.

"Rusty," Ashleigh said locking eyes with him.

"Casey," Cappie said locking eyes with the beautiful blonde who was sobbing in front of him.

* * *

Hey guys thanks so much for you encouraging advice it really means a lot to me. Hope you guys like this chapter sorry I made Casey's character a little witchy but you know imagination runs wild. Again thanks so much and PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEW COMING :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

"Rusty, Casey," Ashleigh said stepping off Cappie's bed.

"Are we interrupting something," Rusty said with a hurt and confused look on his face.

"No, me and Cap were just..," Ash said

"We don't need an explanation for anything that was going on in here," Casey said with a ruthless cold expression as her eyes were still locked on Cappie.

"Casey, look I know Ashleigh told you about the two of us," Cappie said also getting up from his bed and walking towards the two emotionally hurt siblings.

"Case, you have every right to be mad, upset, and you probably want to bite the heads of dolls but," Cappie was cut off.

"Yeah I do have every right," Casey said crossing her arms and standing her ground.

"But that doesn't give you the right to trash and hurt your best friend no matter what happened or happens," Cap said turning his head to look at Ashleigh.

Ashleigh stood there as quietly and still as possible.

"Ok, fine your right just because I am mad and upset doesn't mean I should take it out on Ash," Casey said with a half smile.

"So, you forgive me and we can go back to being best friends again," Ashleigh said making her way in front of Casey.

"Hell no, but that just means I won't trash you or anything like that ," Casey said

"Ash you and Cappie hurt me bad, not by dating by lying and not telling me about your attraction sooner," Casey said with a glimpse of Cappie who's eyes were still locked to hers and never left.

"So your saying your mad but not mad enough to trash me again?" Ashleigh asked.

"What I'm saying is that even though you lied I'm sorry for yelling at you and all but we can't just magically go back to being friends I need time to process everything that just happened tonight but chances are we will still be close friends, just not as close as we were before," Casey said.

"Well I'll take it, anything that makes you not hate me anymore and can eventually learn to trust me is good enough for me," Ashleigh said with the biggest smile any of them has ever see this past night.

"Cool, so now that you two are getting back on track I would like to say something, to Ashleigh," Cappie said grabbing Ash's hands so that they were both facing each other.

"Ashleigh, we have known each other for a very long time and even though we were only friends through Casey I always had a slight interest in you," Cappie said with a smile and Ashleigh looking curious of where Cappie was going with his speech.

"Cap, what are you saying," Ashleigh said growing impatient.

"Even though we just started dating I think I and with that" , Cappie took a gulp and said, "Ashleigh I think I love you."

"WHAT," both Casey and Ashleigh screamed.

"I LOVE ASHLEIGH HOWARD," Cappie said again with a smile.

"OH MY GOD I have to go," Casey said storming out of the room without looking at either Ashleigh or Cappie.

"Wait Casey I didn't know," Ashleigh said but it was too late Casey was gone.

"Cap can we have a little chat over there," Ashleigh said noticing Rusty was still in the room.

"What the hell were you thinking pulling such a douche move like that," Ashleigh said is a hushed but angry voice so Rusty couldn't hear their conversation.

"Hold up I thought you would be cool with my idea, I mean come on what's so bad with saying I love you to you," Cappie asked.

"Are you high or something what's so bad with you saying you love me gee I don't know how about that's going way ,way over the top, what do you think this is some kind of game?" Ashleigh said turning red..

"Uh yeah isn't it, I mean it's not like I actually love you," Cappie said with a giggle.

"Yeah thank god but Casey doesn't know that and when you just said you loved me, the look in her eyes that saying I love you Ashleigh is going to repeat in her head over and over," Ashleigh said.

"That was my plan to make Casey realize she still wants to be with me," Cappie said.

"Wow you just don't get it do you," Ashleigh said with a smug.

"Look Ash," Cap said

"Excuse me but if you don't mind I think I'm going to go and find my best friend who is probably getting drunk or crying in a corner or something," Ashleigh said before walking out of the room leaving Cappie and Rusty alone.

After Ashleigh left the room was quiet. Both Rusty and Cappie didn't know what to say.

"So," Cappie finally said in an awkward tone.

"So what," Rusty said in a cold voice.

"Well Beaver made a new record for the most jell-o shots in less than an minute," Cappie said with an smile.

Rusty just scoffed Cappie.

"Relax Russ."

"Relax, how am I supposed to relax when you just broke my sisters heart yet again," Rusty said his voice raising.

"Oh, look Spitter if this is about me and Ashleigh," Cappie said but he didn't know what to say.

"In a matter of fact it is about you and Ash," Rusty said crossing his arms.

"Ok if your going to lecture me just save it ok," Cappie said walking towards his bedroom door.

"Not so fast," Rusty said stepping in between both Cappie and the door.

"Wow Russ should we take this to my bed," Cap said looking down then right back to Rusty's eyes.

"Oh shut up Cap, can you have at least one grown up conversation for once!," Rusty said in a disturbing tone.

"Ok fine, you win I'll listen," Cappie said sitting back down on his bed.

"Look Cap, I get Casey hurt you and let you down more than once like seven times but don't you think you should wait to have a girlfriend since you and Casey just broke up and should you really being going after Ashleigh her best friend and saying I love you to Ash?" Rusty asked.

"Oh I get it your jealous because me and Ashleigh are together and you were just starting to like her," Cappie said realizing that he's right.

"What me and Ashleigh is kind of irrelevant," Rusty said.

"Your dodging my question," Cappie said with a smirk.

"So are you, I asked you why you were dating Ashleigh and saying you love her when you don't mean it and your not fully committed to her when you still have feeling for my sister," Rusty said.

"Fine complete honesty," Cap said.

"That would be nice," Rusty said.

"Ok, your right I'm not fully over Casey," Cappie said lowering his head.

"Then why did you break her heart then start dating her best friend and saying something to her your not even saying because you mean it," Rusty asked.

"Ok what's with the twenty questions," Cappie said smiling.

"It's just what I'm thinking and want to know," Rusty said.

"Well those are the questions I don't want or have an answer for ok," Cappie said standing up and pacing around his room.

"Well try to you can trust me Cap." Rusty said.

"I know but," Cappie said

"Who was the one to remind our fraternity what brotherhood means, or the saying bros before hoes? You were and I and the rest of the brothers believed you when you said those things," Rusty said.

"Yeah and I meant every word," Cappie said.

"Then prove it tell me the truth," Rusty said pushing Cappie for answers.

Cappie just sighed.

"I promise not to get angry or yell or judge I care about you because you are my brother but I also care about Casey because she is my blood sister and if you tell me what's up and you say anything about Casey then I will stand up for her clear," Rusty said

"Clear," Cappie said

The room was quiet again.

"So start talking," Rusty said

"Well as you already know I am still hung up on Casey but, she can't control my life," Cappie said.

"How is Casey controlling your life?" Rusty asked.

"Because she can't leave me alone. Every time I tried to make distance between us because I needed to get over her we would just wind up finding our way back to each other and I just can't do that again," Cappie said.

"But shouldn't the finding your way back to each other prove to you both you are meant to be together?" Rusty asked.

"Spitter you just don't understand me and Casey together aren't right or good so that's why I broke up with her not because she is going to Washington and I decided to stay here but, well ok it has a little bit to do with that but when I showing her my letters and telling her that I love her listening to her say we can't be together made me realize I'm done trying and pining over her no matter how much I love her or try not to love her," Cappie said a few tears falling.

"Ok so if all of that is true why are you trying to make Casey jealous by dating her best friend and making Ash believe you truly love her?" Rusty said.

"Where did that come from. I just told you what is on my mind and the truth and now you think I have some plan to get Casey back?" Cappie said trying to cover up that his brother is on to him and what he just stated was true.

"When you set your mind to something there's no going back and when you talked about Casey at Doblers before the sound of your voice and the look in your eyes, you could totally see your still in love with her and you don't want to let her go, so yeah I think you are trying to make Casey jealous and using Ashleigh to do it which is uncool," Rusty said.

"Wow you deserve a badge shirlock holmes," Cappie smiled.

"See your making jokes so I am right," Rusty said.

"News flash I always make jokes," Cappie said.

"You know what Russ it's really late can't we just talk about this more tomorrow morning," Cappie asked.

"What is it your bed time already," Rusty asked.

"No but it has been a long day and I promise to give you an answer in the morning I am just really exhausted ok," Cap said.

"Fine," Rusty said.

"But just one more thing," Rusty said standing up and looking at Cappie by the door.

"Look dude if it's about Casey I said I'll give you answers tomorrow," Cappie said getting annoyed that Rusty wouldn't leave.

"It's not about Casey, it's about Ashleigh?" Rusty said hesitant.

"Fine but I can't promise you an answer," Cappie said.

"Fair enough but I hope you can answer it," Rusty said.

"Ok shoot," Cappie said.

"Do you truly love Ash or do you just feel obligated to because you want to feel that same feeling you had with Casey?" Rusty asked sighing.

Cappie was silent.

"It's ok if you don't answer, but if you are saying and dating Ashleigh for all the wrong reasons, you are going to be one disliked person from a lot of people." Rusty said.

"I really hope your not tugging Ash along because she doesn't deserve it, think about who your hurting and think about yourself, you really want your supposed last senior year of college memory to be hated by the people you love most because you screwed up and wouldn't grow up?" Rusty asked.

"Goodnight or good morning Cap, and I really don't want to be right about any of this," Rusty said closing the door as he left Cappie's room leaving Cappie sitting there alone and deprived.

"I'm sorry Ash I'm breaking a rule, I need help and I know exactly who to see," Cappie said as he grabbed his car keys and jacket and ran out of his room like his life depended on it.

* * *

After forty-five minutes of searching Ashleigh finally found Casey at a bar alone fifeteen minutes away from Cyprus.

"There you are, I've been looking all over town for you," Ashleigh said setting her purse and keys on the bar table and taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Ho ray you found me," Casey said drunk.

"Ugh you reek of alcohol Case," Ashleigh said plugging her nose.

"Well you would be drowning yourself in vodka too if the one person you thought you would be spending the rest of your life with said I love you to your best friend," Casey said looking at Ashleigh.

"Casey I am so sorry," Ash said.

"Save it ok, I really wanted to forgive you but now after Cappie just took the next step with you all I can think about is you two living happily ever after and that kills me inside," Casey said crying.

"Case I never wanted this to happen, I just thought that I could cook up a scheme into you falling back in love with Cappie so I offered to be his "girlfriend" for as long as it takes so you can realize your everything and nothing without Cappie," Ashleigh said sighing a sigh of relief getting that off her chest.

"Ok one, I never stopped loving Cappie and two what are you talking about a scheme?" Casey asked.

"Long story," Ash said.

"Well condense it," Casey said.

"How about we talk somewhere else," Ashleigh said getting up from her seat.

"No, no we can talk here oh I know why don't we do our girl grind dance together," Casey said getting up and then falling on the ground.

"Oh right I almost forgot your drunk so whatever I say you won't remember," Ashleigh said looking down at Casey who was laughing and chugging down another vodka bottle.

"Case look at me," Ashleigh said grabbing the bottle away from her.

"Hey that's not nice, you know what Ash I can't deal with you right now so I am just going to go back to the ZBZ house," Casey said putting all of her weight on her seat she fell out of trying to stand up.

"Casey your in no condition to drive home let alone leave here," Ashleigh said.

"Your not my mother and if you won't let me drive home I'll walk home," Casey said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah that would work out, what if some hobo wants money and instead of giving him a dollar bill you accidentally give him a one hundred dollar bill, or if some guy see's you've had too much to drink and that your vulnerable and decides to take advantage of you?" Ashleigh said.

"God can you stop running my life," Casey said wobbling towards to bar doors.

"I am just trying to look out for you Case," Ashleigh said grabbing her arm.

"Look out for me! "You stopped looking out for me when you started loving Cappie!" Casey yelled as she walked out of the bar.

"CASEY!" Ashleigh yelled going after Casey.

"Go away I don't want your help," Casey said right before leaning over a garbage bag and puking in it.

"Oh that's not pretty," Ashleigh said with a greenish expression on her face.

"See completely under control," Casey said after throwing up all of her insides and laying on the cold dirty walkway floor.

''Case please let me help you back," Ashleigh said kneeling down beside her.

"Fine but as long as I can ask you a question first?" Casey said.

"Deal, Ashleigh said with a small smile. Now let's get you home before you do something regretful."

"Ok," Casey said.

After finally getting Casey in the car Ashleigh left her in the car alone luckily Casey was to tired to stay awake. Ashleigh took a walk down the street. He didn't feel like walking to far in case Casey woke up.

As Ash passed by families and couples she thought about Cappie.

"How can he go that far and say I love you to me," Ashleigh said to herself.

Before she can answer her own question she came upon a scrawny curly haired guy sitting at a bench looking up at the sky.

"Hey what are you doing here," Ashleigh said to Rusty but instead of replying with words he leaned in and gave Ash a passionate kiss.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter and sorry if this story is a little fluff it's not the best chapter. Anyway love your comments and the're appreciated.


End file.
